


Art Supplies

by Dinoskull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 07:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull
Summary: Takes place during S1E3, RazzBefore Catra heads back to the barracks, she disposes of some old memories.





	Art Supplies

"Really? I can have these?". No one ever gave Kyle gifts. The occasional bribe when they couldn't threaten him for some reason, sure; but a gift? 

“Sure. Take them. Use em all up. I never want to see them again.” Catra sounded unconvincing even to Kyle (who was notoriously bad at reading people) but he suspected if he mentioned that there would be violence.

And so Kyle rushed off as fast as he could carry the items with his sprained wrist, looking to find a hiding place for his new bounty.

Meanwhile, Catra climbed up to her favorite spot for sulking. She wanted to put off returning to the barracks, where Adora's scent would be strongest, as long as possible.

The art supplies had been some of her and Catra's most prized possessions: a gathering of different things they had found in the trash or fallen off a Horde transport.

Art supplies weren't technically contraband, but the Horde didn't really provide them for you either. It was a gray area, and gray areas were the best way to get Adora to join in on some mischief. The goody-two shoes loved a chance to "rebel without rebelling".

Catra couldn't bring herself to just toss them. So she had collected the stash from the hiding places and sent for Kyle.

"Maybe he'll draw something nice for someone." she muttered to herself. 

She hoped he didn't. It would be better if Kyle was selfish and made things just for himself. 

To further divorce the ink and chalk from their past.


End file.
